


Queen, Prince, Warrior

by misura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor would know whom his father intends to name 'warleader'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen, Prince, Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe (LycanNoir)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=failsafe+%28LycanNoir%29), [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



"Tell us his name, Mother," Thor says, because he is Thor. Arrogant and too sure of himself, and if he has said 'us' to include both her and Loki in those for whom an exception to the rules should be made, then he has also said 'his'.

Naturally, it would be inconceivable for the Allfather to name anyone not a man to lead Asgard's armies into war, should the need arise.

Even so.

(Loki smiles at her, unseen by Thor, as if he can read her mind, know her feelings and is amused by them, if also perhaps somewhat sympathetic. Loki, after all, knows very well how it feels to be excluded as a matter of course.)

"Can you not guess, my child?" Frigga asks, her voice as fond as her smile, the answer directed at all three of them, for all that it is Thor's demand she is answering.

"I know that he must be a great and fierce warrior," Thor says. _As I am,_ his expression adds, even if his lips manage to keep the words unspoken.

"Clever, too," Loki says, and Sif cannot tell if he means it to be a slight. "And wise."

"And do you not know of any one person who possesses these virtues?" Frigga asks, gently.

"There are many fine warriors in Asgard," Thor says.

"Although perhaps not so many clever ones," Loki murmurs, softly.

Thor frowns, then grins. "Compared to you, brother, we are all of us dullards." It is praise, of a sort, given freely and unstintingly, but from the way his lips press more closely together, Sif can tell it does not please Loki to hear it.

It is rarely pleasing to be reminded of one's being different.

"If you cannot guess, you will simply have to await your father's announcement." It is, Sif judges, not a statement intended as a challenge, but from the setting of his jaw, she can tell Thor has accepted it as such.

Loki smiles, again, Thor's previous offense quickly forgiven and forgotten now that there is a riddle to solve.

"If I name him to you, you will tell me if I am right?" Thor asks, eagerly.

"Name the person whom your father would honor, and I will agree that you have guessed correctly." Frigga nods, once.

"I will," Thor says. "With the aid of my brother Loki, I will uncover the name of this warrior, Mother, for I know that he is wise and clever."

"As you are brave and fierce," Loki says, with only a trace of irony. "Shall I tell him the name, then, Mother?"

Sif wants to laugh at the expression on Thor's face.

"Let him solve this one riddle by himself," Frigga says. "If he can." And it is a challenge now, laid before Thor, and Thor alone.

Unless: "Will you permit me to aid him, my Queen?" She does not consider herself clever, as Loki, but neither does she view herself a dullard, regardless of whom may stand next to her.

Loki smirks, which seems uncalled for. He has never done so before, at Thor accepting a woman warrior by his side.

"As you wish," Frigga says. "You have two hours remaining."

"We will succeed, Mother," Thor says. "I swear it upon my honor."

Sif looks to Loki, who bends his head slightly, the smirk gone to be replaced by another smile. If Thor and she cannot solve the puzzle in time, then Loki will contrive to tell her the name, so that she may tell Thor and yet preserve his honor.


End file.
